Were the GOOD GUYS! I think?
by DesmondMathis
Summary: When Desmond and his compainions crash land somewhere out side Washington DC and stop a back robbery they find out theve involed themselfs and now are targets for one of there biggest enemys and One of the biggest villiains in the world. Now under the protection of the Justice League. Crushes form as the danger increases


**Were The GOOD GUYS!**

**. . . I Think?**

**Des: Ok everyone this is Desmond here with a new story starring me and Batsy over here and a couple of our other friends. The slash and romance will come later in the story. But for now Action is the priority. The next chapter should be up soon if someone can pay attention for 5 minutes.**

**MK : It's not my god damn fault I have the memory of a goldfish and the attention span of a 7 year old on crack**

**MK and Des: We Don't own Marvel . . . or DC . . . or Doctor Who, if we did though we'd probably die either from heart attack, stroke, or become comatose. But we don't.**

**Intro:**

**The Crash**

**MK POV:**

_ . . that hurt like fuck! _Falling from what, 1000 ft in the air hurts more than imagined. Oh my satan how does my hair look? I cant go out in public without fucking knowing how my hair looks! Where's Doc he'll have a mirror or something. That guy always seems to have random stuff on him at all times.** MK: just like you. Des: Shut the hell up already. MK: alright grumpy ass don't get your tie in a twist. **I looked around to see if I can find him when I realized I was alone . . . in a giant creator . . . which was bigger than Nathan when he eats a thousand tacos. _Not Kidding._

"Holy shit son of satan! Where the fuck is everyone?!" I screamed. Oh wait there's a creek. I can check my hair!

**Desmond POV:**

_Looking back_ I should have never let Nathan drive the_ T.A.R.D.I.S_

I'm going to make sure hell never reproduce to create little . . . how should I phrase it. Oh right Mini-Douches. Speaking of Nathan I kind off hope he crash and broke his legs when he crashed. That way he cant cause any effective damage for anyone for a couple of minutes anyway. I looked from my position on the top of an abandoned building I've search. I was surprised to find 5 different meth labs. I pocketed two small bags for Nathan. Looking around I was interested to find smoke rising from a place near what I would call a creek. Suddenly I heard a familiar scream

"_Holy shit son of satan! Where the fuck is everyone"_ That must be MK. She must be worried about her hair.

**Nathan POV:**

_Oh my pineapple._ That was so fucking awesome! Its always ha**fucking**larious when something goes . . . KA BLAMMMM!

Anywhore I was walking on a dirt path in the forest. It would've been a _lovely forest _if it had tacos. But it has none so fuck you nature. What was I saying . . .oh yeah ive been walking in the tacoless forest ever since I landed on that car . . . that swerved off the road . . . and crashed. BEST RIDE OF MY LIFE! I would go again if the driver wasn't dead. Poor guy . . . _lucky bastard. _I suddenly heard a scream that sounded that ic came from the queen of bitches.

"_Holy shit son of satan! Where the fuck is everyone" _YEP. Wait satans here?! I started running like I was chasing a crack monster "I'm coming daddy!"

**Daniel POV:**

_Holy Hot pimp of booby planet were am I?!_ Its dark and rock and every time I try to sit I get poked in the ass. I keep on walking until I see a light and run towards it **Des:*faceplams*. MK: RUN FASTER FAGGOT! **exiting what I know now was a cave. I had a view if a big ass forest and smoke rising from shiny ass lake when I heard a voice that reminded me of a Mexican Wrestler and a Drag Queen combined.

"_Holy shit son of satan! Where the fuck is everyone" _I knew that voice sounded familiar. Better go get the bitch before she punches me in my sandbags . . .again.

**Des: That was it. Offensive as fuck and written with pride. But this is meant to be funny we don't mean offend anyone.**

**MK: You all better come and save me. Faggots.**

**Des: Bitch**

**MK: What was that?!**

**Des: Ummmmm * runs away***

**MK: Get back here you little shit! * unsheathes katana and chases after Desmond***

**Des: Please review and there will be more if MK don't kill me first.**


End file.
